The proper and sanitary disposal of pet waste and excrement is often a challenge for many pet owners, and particularly those pet owners who either live in an apartment or town home, or otherwise do not have ready access to open land, such as a back yard or park. Even if the pet owner does have access to open land where the pet can leave its waste, oftentimes, it may be difficult for the pet owner to consistently be at home in order to effectively and periodically let the pet outside, for example, during long work days.
There is thus a need in the art for a pet waste collection and disposal apparatus that can collect the pet waste and dispose of the pet waste, for example, through the sewage, septic or other plumbing already integrated within the home, building or other structure. It would be advantageous if the proposed apparatus could automatically detect the presence of the pet waste and automatically activate a cleaning cycle, thereby collecting the waste, disposing the waste, and preparing the apparatus for its next use, without the intervention or active participation of the pet owner.
This would not only provide a sanitary and efficient manner in which the pet waste can be collected, but it also provides the pet owner flexibility and options in terms of managing the collection of pet waste, especially for those pet owners who live in apartments, town homes or otherwise do not have ready access to open land.